


Period Blues

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being sweet and fluffy, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of period symptoms, Swearing, gets slightly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: ANON REQUEST: “omgggg with all these posts about periods and stuff, I need a good Billy blurb with him just be so damn attracted to you in every way while it’s that time of the month omg someone do this"





	Period Blues

**Author's Note:**

> All girls can relate to this, I'm sure. Lol

It was that time of the month. You know, the time were your vagina spews out blood and squeezes your uterus in what I can describe as a vice filled with glass shards. Yeah, that. You were undoubtedly in unimaginable pain, waking up every hour it seemed to change your pad because tonight seemed to be your most heaviest time. You tossed and turned all night, your midol saying fuck you, I’m not working tonight. Let’s just say, you didn’t get a good nights sleep all thanks to that bitch you hated, Aunt Flow.

You skipped school the next day because no way in hell were you showing your disgusting, pimple ridden, dark under eye circled, sleepless face for everyone to see. Also what made things worse was you were busy praying to the porcelain throne not long after waking up because your cramps were relentless and wreaking havoc on your insides. 

After emptying what little contents that was inside your stomach you went and brushed your teeth and threw your hair up in a messy ponytail. You popped some more midol hoping and praying it would do its job this time, grabbed your blanket and pillow and dragged your tired feet into the living room. Grabbing the t.v. remote you cocooned yourself inside your blanket and tried to make yourself as comfortable as you could on your couch while you channel surfed. You turned it onto HBO to find Peggy Sue Got Married playing, which was one of your favorite movies.

“Goddammit Peggy, just marry Charlie again. He’s the love of your life and you know it!” You screamed at your t.v. as you threw your tear soaked tissues across the room trying to hit her on your t.v., but missing miserably as your tissue landed two feet from you. 

Two hours later you were in the middle of watching Sixteen Candles when there was a knock on your door. You groaned in annoyance that somebody had the nerve to bother you, let alone making you get up from your comfortable spot you were laying in. The knocking continued when you finally forced your self up off the couch, blanket still wrapped around your cold skin and peeking through the peep hole to find your boyfriend standing there. You scoffed at the look of him looking like a dream, fixing his hair as he waited for you to answer the door. 

Ripping the door open, you stood there frowning at Billy, who should of been at school and not on your front door step. Billy took one look at you and he was in awe. You looked like a pile of garbage with your hair in a disarray with no make up on looking like death ran you over twice in a pair of sweats, mismatched socks and one of Billy’s old t-shirts you stole from him. But Billy thought you looked incredibly beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile at you, standing there speechless. 

You huffed, annoyed he wasn’t a box of pizza standing at your doorstep that you suddenly had a craving for.

“What do you want Billy?” You crabbed at your cute boyfriend. 

Billy frowned at your sudden mood change towards him. “I missed you at school this morning, so I skipped class to check in on you. What’s wrong princess, did I do something wrong?” Billy began to pout a little, not knowing why he was in trouble by you.

“Yeah, you’re interrupting Samantha talking about how Jake is the perfect boy for her.” You barked impatiently at Billy, really just wanting him to leave so you could get back to your movie. 

“Oh” Billy said softly, his gaze dropping to the door mat before his eyes landed on yours again. “well, can I at least get a kiss from my favorite girl?” Billy leaned forward and puckered out his lips to you. You groaned and pushed his face away with the palm of your hand making him stumble back.

“The only way you’ll ever get a kiss from me is if you bring me back a large pepperoni pizza and a two liter of Pepsi!” You slammed the door in his face, leaving Billy standing there in bewilderment. 

“Um–okay then.” Billy scratched his head in confusion, turning on his heel and heading back to his Camaro. He had a hunch that you might of been on your period due to your crazy attitude and the way you were looking. So as the good boyfriend that he is, he stopped at the store first and grabbed every chocolate bar and gummy bear bag he could find along with your two liter of Pepsi before stopping by Pizza Hut to get you your pizza.

Billy was back before you knew it, knocking on your door again with an arm full of food. You swung the door open again to find him standing there with a smile on his handsome face. You couldn’t help but feel bad on the inside for yelling at him. You helped by grabbing the box of pizza from him and let him inside. 

“Here–” He hands you the paper bag that was filled to the top with your favorite sweets “I had a feeling it was that time of the month so i grabbed you a bunch of candy to snack on.” You looked inside the bag to find that he practically raided the whole candy shelf just for you. Now you really felt bad for yelling at him. You started to cry as you set the bag down on the coffee table and wrapped your arms around Billy’s neck and gave him a hug.

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you and pushed you away and slammed the door in your face. I was being a bitch for no reason, you didn’t deserve that.” You choked out in between loud sobs into Billy’s neck.

“No it’s okay princess, I get it. No hard feelings. Shhh it’s okay baby, please don’t cry. If you keep crying like this, you’re going to make me cry and nobody want’s to see Billy cry like a baby.” Billy joked, as he rubbed his hands up and down your back trying to calm you down. You let out a giggle as you tried to calm yourself down, pulling away from him with a sniffle.

Billy’s awe towards you didn’t cease, he just looked at you like you were Cinderella stepping out in her beautiful blue gown while Prince Charming looked at her like she was the most gorgeous women in that entire ballroom. You cringed and hid your face behind your hands.

“Stop looking at me like that. I look like Hoggle the goblin that just crawled out from a sewer pipe.” You whined, as you pulled the neck of your shirt over your head to hide yourself. Billy couldn’t help but laugh at you acting ridiculous. You were no where near looking like an ugly goblin, to him, you looked as beautiful as Sarah did in her white ball gown as she danced the night away with Jareth.

“Hey now, stop hiding” Billy chuckled as he tugged your shirt down, taking some of your fly away hair with it, covering parts of your face. He took his hands and brushed the stray hairs back into your hair as he rested the palms of his hands on your cheeks. “You are not ugly. I find you absolutely breathtaking. I wish you could see through my eyes at how gorgeous you are, my princess. This is what I love about you, your natural beauty is flawless to me. Please don’t ever hide from me, I just want to stare at you looking like this forever. You’re my beautiful girl and I’ll do anything to make you feel better.” 

Your heart dropped from your chest into your stomach as he said those words to you. You honestly didn’t know how you got so lucky to get such a wonderful boyfriend such as Billy all to yourself. You stood there and looked up at him in awe, your face melting in the palms of his hands. Tears start to fall down your cheeks again, his thumbs catching them and swiping them away. Before your lip started to quiver, you jumped into his arms and smashed your lips into his in a searing hot kiss. You poured into his lips what your words couldn’t say in that moment, you wanted him to know how much he meant to you.

Billy wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close to his body, moaning into your kiss as you two melted into each other. You had to break away so you could breathe, feeling like you were getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“I love you so much Billy. How did I get so lucky to get a boyfriend like you? You didn’t have to spoil me like this,” you say as you pointed to the candy bag and the box of pizza on the coffee table. “I was mean to you and you go off saying all these sweet things to me, I surely don’t deserve it.” You felt ashamed then, realizing you acted like a fool in the middle of your melt down during Samantha drooling over Jake. 

Billy shook his head and smiled sweetly at you. “That’s nonsense baby, you deserve everything in the world, plus more. You’re my number one girl and I’m going to spoil the hell outta you weather you like it or not.” Billy grabs your chin gently to bring you in for another peck on your lips. “Now come on, lets devour this pizza before it gets cold and finish this movie. After this let’s put on Halloween so I have a reason to hold you tight for the rest of the day.” 

Billy winked at you as you laughed at him. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and grabbed the box of pizza as he sat and made himself comfortable next to you, placing the blanket over the both of you as you two ate that entire box of pizza and made a dent in that bag full of candy. 

Let’s just say, Billy deserved a gold medal for being the best boyfriend of the day.


End file.
